thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Survive
Survive was a DayZ series that takes place on http://www.dayzrp.com/. Everyone on the server has a character with a background that they act out. Immortal decided to go ahead and join this server and see what kind of story his character would experience. The server itself has multiple rules on how to behave during player interaction and therefore, each confrontation is unique and does not result in instant death. DayZRP is also white-listed which leaves little room for hacking or exploits. This series is no longer around, all videos of the series are privatized. History It starts off with Immortal giving a brief story of his character (see Prologue). It then goes on to the gameplay, he tries to find an army base but meets a man from the justice department. The man gets him in a bus and takes him somewhere safe. The series carried on because of fans requesting it so much, Episode 2 took a long time to arrive but got uploaded in the end. Episode 2 started with Immortal explaining that he got robbed and everything was taken away from him, he was threatened with a gun and sent to an unknown area. He continued with his journey and got supplies, although the only thing he was missing was a drink. He got to the point where he had no hope of finding a drink, so he decided to put some flares up and kill zombies. Luckily for him someone came near by, he called for them and got in their car. Episode three started where it left off, he got into the car with two men (Marshell and Ruru) from New Zealand. Aleks nearly passes out from thirst but luckily the two saved him. While in the car we got to know a bit about Marshell and Ruru, Marshell is blind and mentally challenged however Aleks just thinks it might be because of his sun glasses, Ruru keeps calling Marshell an egg. Aleks told the two about the Justice Department, the two knew about the Justice Department and said they were allied with Nado. Marshell and Ruru said that their ally was Volci. They reached the main entrance of the Justice Department. They got into the Justice Department and Aleks meets Joseph Boland again. They all went round the fire, Ruru gave Aleks a tour and introduced him to some other people. Joseph asked Aleks if he wanted to do another mission with him, Aleks said yes, Ruru did a New Zealand dance and they set of. Episode five starts with Aleks, Joseph and a newly introduced character "J. Talon" sitting in a car, not much is known about J. Talon so far, but the first thing he says to Aleks is "Chief, who the fuck is this new guy?" During their car ride Joseph and Talon lets Aleks know about the S.K.A, a group that forces people into labor and takes other peoples hideouts. After a while the car stops and Joseph says that they see a S.K.A vehicle. Joseph says that their going to "get rid of it", they step out of the car and start shooting the vehicle until it sets on fire, Aleks' response is simply "Holy shit." Later in the episode they drive to a camp and see a couple of black people running out saying: "Don't leave me nigga! Fuck the police!", Aleks meets a new character who was apparently being insulted and robbed by those people, Joseph and some other group members (Not Aleks) follows the people and kill them, later Aleks' group leaves the man and the episode ends. Unfortunately, due to getting a new PC, Immortal lost all of the recorded episodes that weren't uploaded, which made the series come to a tragic end. Prologue "Aleksandr Mikhailovich was born in a town on the north coast of Gubo. There he graduated high-school, went on to become a teacher. Aleksandr's first encounter with the Zeds was during a summer field trip where he was responsible for teaching his students outdoor survival. During one of the nights of camping in the woods, a boy from his class became sick. An attempt to bring the child to a hospital failed due to a blockade formed by the national guard near the campground. News had spread of a virus but no further information was gathered until it was too late. The sick child had broke free from the medical tent within the grounds and began to bite and infect other children. Chaos broke loose and Aleksandr barely escaped with his life. Managing to take shelter at a local military outpost converted into a refugee shelter, he learned of the ongoing epidemic and how there was possibly no cure. During that time, uncertainty grew of the fate of his own hometown. Desperate to seek more information Aleksandr left the camp and began a journey to find out what happened to his family and friends. He Hopes to one day help stop the infection and live in peace once again." Episodes #THE JUSTICE DEPARTMENT #LEFT FOR DEAD #THE NIGHT WATCHERS #DIESEL PLANT #RAVEN'S NEST Triva *Danz has voice acted in the series *Everything in the videos were improvisational, no scripting was involved. Sources https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqeRh_FwMB-up1CbtjAn4imfZDwkI4GC5 http://www.dayzrp.com/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_ERYzJUUK8 Category:Series Category:Immortal Category:Solo series Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series starting in 2013